


Meeting Your Alter Ego

by Graysoneli2



Series: Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Hello Future [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll probably change a bunch about this later because i was half asleep when i wrote this, This is kind of how I imagine Hajime & Izuru fused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysoneli2/pseuds/Graysoneli2
Summary: "You are Hajime Hinata."Hajime looks around the area for the source of the voice; only to see himself; yet with longer hair, and red eyes."My name is Izuru Kamukura."After the Forced Shutdown; Hajime meets Izuru.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru
Series: Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Hello Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938589
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Meeting Your Alter Ego

Hajime Hinata. That is his name. He is not Izuru Kamukura; he thinks to himself as the room crumbles around him. He smiles fondly to himself, as he feels himself start to get light-headed. "Am I being uploaded back into my body?" His vision starts to fade. "Ah. My Avatar is crumbling." He states to no one but himself. Everyone else has already had their avatars removed from the Neo World Program, leaving him alone. Of course, its only been about 20 seconds since they all left. However, he still felt sort of lonely. He knows that they weren't deleted. If they were, they probably would've been in pain or something. But he doesn't know too much about computers. He convinces himself that they were uploaded back into their bodies. However, before he can dwell on the topic any longer, he finally blacks out. 

He stumbles. Awake? He's not sure. But he's in a void of some sorts. Almost exactly like the one he'd talked to Chiaki in not very long ago. However, it's more.. Empty. He can hear the whirring of machines, and the wind howling. He's floating. He feels like he's having an out of body experience. "Hello?" His voice endlessly echos. "..Is anybody here?" There is of course; no response. ..Or so he thinks.  
"You are Hajime Hinata." Hajime is startled; and looks around the area for the source of the voice in this empty void. Only to see.. himself. But, his hair is longer. Way longer, as well as black. He studies the figure's face. The figure looks at him with blankly empty red eyes, and there are no creases to show any sort of emotion or interaction with his face. "My name is Izuru Kamukura." The figure states coldly. Hajime's eyes widen. "You're.. Izuru Kamukura?" "Correct, that is my given name." Hajime doesn't reply. "I wished to speak to you." "No. Whatever it is, I'm not listening to your bullshit ramble about Despair; or whatever reason-" Hajime was cut off. "How boring.." "Excuse me?" "You immediately assumed that I pertain to Enoshima's ideals of Despair. I predicted you would think as such." "I.. I'm not sure I understand. Why'd you.." 

"I required an answer." Kamukura states blankly. "An answer? What are you talking about?" Hajime asks. He's just about ready to punch this guy. If he can; that is. "This is not what I wish to speak to you about." Kamukura states, ignoring Hajime's question. "Of course.." Hajime sighs; mostly to himself. His question was once more avoided. "You have an interesting personality." Kamukura bluntly talks. "I don't.. Huh?" "You have no talent, and yet you act as if nothing is different. Your existence is meaningless and pitiful, yet everyone else seems to see you on their level. That is.. Interesting to me." Kamukura continues. "The concept of Despair has grown boring. Predictable. Pitiful. However.. Not once has Hope seemed to fail at accomplishing something. You all knew that you would likely revert to Ultimate Despairs upon the Forced Shutdown, yet you did it anyways." Hajime cringes at the word hope. He barely registers the fact that his fist clenches when Nagito's smug face appears in his mind.

"What's.. What's the point of this, then? I mean, yeah, that's all true.. But.. Why are you talking to me? Where the hell even are we?" Hajime asks, hoping that his question won't be avoided again. "This is the subconscious of the human brain. A minor visualized version; that is. You have currently been uploaded into my body. However, due to the nature of the Forced Shutdown; I am still here. You were attempting to resume consciousness before appearing here." Hajime sighed. At least one of his questions were answered. "I.. I should be angry at you. I should be furious. You killed those Student Council members, and you probably did so much other bad things in the name of Despair.." Hajime sighed. "But.. I can't bring myself to be angry at you." Hajime states. "That is not entirely true." Kamukura speaks. "The Hope's Peak Tragedy was not my doing. Rather Enoshima's, as you might've guessed already. I merely observed the events. I only participated in one indirect act of Despair to see what would occur. I did not do much after that." Kamukura states. 

Hajime ponders on what to say next for a minute. "I.. I can't pretend I understand why you did what you did. I can't pretend that I don't despise what you must've done. But; either way.. You're still me. Part of me, anyways.. Right?" Kamukura's eyebrows rise. "Correct." "It wouldn't be good for anyone if we just suppressed each-other. So.." Hajime holds out his hand. "What I'm saying is.. Can we reach some sort of understanding?" Kamukura's empty frown turns into a smile. Not a genuine one of happiness, but rather one of interest. "That would be the ideal situation." Kamukura states, avoiding shaking Hajime's hand. Hajime hears the somewhat familiar whir of machinery begin to stop. He notices Kamukura is beginning to fade away. "Wait, what's happening to you?" Hajime asks, surprised. "I have made a decision. You are now resuming consciousness." Kamukura bluntly replies. "We shall speak again soon, Hajime Hinata." Kamukura says, before fading away. 

Hajime is left with more questions than answers. But notices he's starting to regain feeling in his body. He attempts to open his eyes, and..

Immediately, Hajime is blinded by lights. The room was dim. Dark, even. But.. Any sort of light was enough to blind him. He'd probably been in the Neo World Program for at least a few weeks, if not over a month. Hajime, or was he Izuru? He feels like Hajime; mostly. But he remembers what he did as Izuru too. He brushes it off. He feels weak, and notices all the IV's hooked up to him. Likely for nutrition and.. ..Other things. He looks forward, and the first thing he does is quietly smile, as he sees a red eye looking back at him against the glass to accompany his green eye.

"I guess we're not so different after all."

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap of that! (For now.) No, this doesn't take place in the loop universe, rather what's happening as Hajime is being uploaded into Kamukura's body. Since it's basically both Hajime & Izuru in that body, I imagine they sorta just came to an understanding before the Neo World Program fuses them, so that Hajime could exist. As always, thanks for reading. Sorry if they seem a little OOC, I wrote this at 4:30 in the morning. I might come back and edit this a bunch later. Again; thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: 9/25/2020: This work is now canon to another work that takes place after Danganronpa 2. Although this may sound confusing, this work is canon to that work, but that work is not canon to this work. Does that make sense? For example, the fic is Canon Compliant, my own interpretation of Hajime & Izuru fusing. It is a standalone one shot. However, the other one, uses this as its canon prologue. Meaning everything in this fic transpired in the other one. Hopefully that wasn't too confusing. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
